Una desición
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Que pasa cuando un angel y un demonio se enamoran de ti? y cuando te enamoras de ambos? tu desicion podria desatar una guerra y traer consecuencias irremediables, todo esto pasa cuando rachel descubre que dos chicos no son lo qe parecen...
1. Raras Sensaciones

**Ángeles y demonios. **

**Después de mucho tiempo de estar sin hacer nada o subir nada tuve esta idea después de estar leyendo varios libros sobre estos temas. Puedo decir que es mi segundo fic sobre el triangulo amoroso de Raven con Robín y Red-X. Y aunque en fics anteriores e puesto a Jason como un chico tierno decidí darle otra personalidad, no es desagradable ni arrogante, pero su personalidad no es la misma que en mis otros dos fics (los cuales prometo actualizar antes del viernes). **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

1.- Raras sensaciones.

Supongo que uno espera mucho de su primer día en la universidad. Saber que ahora todo es diferente y que hasta cierto punto eres más responsable y gran parte de la inmadurez que continuabas cargando durante la preparatoria a sido sustituida por la seriedad. O bueno es lo que me han dicho varias personas al saber que voy a la universidad.

Pero la verdad es que no es algo que me entusiasme mucho. Quiero decir que mientras que para algunos es un gran paso hacia la madures para mi es solo entrar a otra escuela y pasar un par de años más para por fin graduarte.

Siendo sincera madure desde hace algunos años, aunque también se podría decir que lo hice desde que era pequeña. Nunca fui una niña normal, en lugar de estar metida en un mundo de falsas ilusiones, en las que las princesas y los príncipes existen, en el que los seres místicos te ayudan a cumplir tus sueños y todas las personas viven alegremente. En lugar de eso descubrí la tristeza y la maldad que hay en el mundo cuando era muy pequeña por un par de situaciones familiares vividas.

Mi familia nunca fue la típica familia que vive alegremente en un lindo vecindario. Y no quería decir que viviéramos en un mal barrio y que careciéramos de dinero, porque era lo único que nos sobraba, el dinero y las cosas materiales. Pero mi casa siempre fue un lugar frio y con carencia de unión.

Mis padres trabajaban gran parte del día y por lo general yo estaba sola en casa ya que no tenía hermanos. La mayoría de los empleados eran demasiado serios para querer ocuparse de mí y además realizar sus trabajos, así que se puede decir que prácticamente crecí sola. Mis padres me contrataron una niñera por el tiempo que fui una bebe y cuando cumplí los cuatro años decidieron que ya podía hacerme cargo de mi misma.

Aunque gracias a aquella decisión aprendí a ser autosuficiente y a no depender nunca de nadie. Pero de todas formas nunca deje de preguntarme ¿Qué clase de personas dejan a una niña de cuatro años sola en una casa por mucho tiempo? No quería decir que fueran malos, o bueno por lo menos mi madre no lo era. Con mi padre casi nunca conviví y el no estaba en la casa más del tiempo necesario ya que siempre tenía alguna junta o algún trabajo importante que debía realizar.

Pero mi madre si estuvo conmigo un par de veces. Aunque puedo confesar que pocas para mi gusto. Una vez al mes tenía tiempo para pasar un solo día conmigo y después no la volvía a ver tanto tiempo hasta el siguiente mes.

Durante las navidades en veces también estaban en el teléfono durante gran parte de la noche y terminaba yéndome a mi habitación sin hacer ruido y sin siquiera recibir una mirada por parte de ellos. Y en mis cumpleaños lo único que veía al despertar era un gran regalo a los pies de mi cama, pero ni rastro de mis padres. Y durante el día recibía alguna llamada de mis padres para desearme un feliz cumpleaños.

Puedo confesar que cuando cumplí diez años comprendí que mi vida jamás seria como las de los demás niños y también descubrí que yo tampoco era como los demás. Y ahí fue cuando abrí por primera vez un libro.

A partir de ese momento comencé a leer bastante. Disfrutaba de saber de la vida o la historia de alguien más y olvidar la mía por un rato. Y poco tiempo después descubrí que me encantaban las historias de terror y comencé a desarrollar mi verdadera personalidad. Me convertí en la chica antisocial y gótica que toda la gente conocía y que por lo general evitaba.

Pero no me importaba, porque ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y había aprendido a tener a la soledad como única amiga y ahora hasta disfrutaba de ella. Y así fui creciendo.

Cuando entre a la preparatoria ya me había acostumbrado a las extrañas miradas y a que nadie me hablara hasta que llego un chico de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes que se empeñaba tanto en ser mi amigo. Recién había entrado a la escuela y había decidido hablar conmigo. Procuraba siempre intentar sacarme tema de conversación o estar a mi lado. Ignoraba todos mis sarcasmos y señales directas e indirectas de que me dejara sola. Hasta que un día no resistí más y le pregunte porque no me dejaba tranquila, el solamente se limito a mirarme sonriendo y a decirme "es que me gusta estar contigo, eres diferente". Después de escuchar esas palabras me había quedado sin habla y él había arruinado el momento diciendo una de sus estúpidas bromas.

Al paso se los meses se fue ganando mi cariño hasta que se convirtió prácticamente en mi mejor amigo. Y después de eso había sido más difícil continuar pasando tiempo sola ya que siempre estaba cerca. Incluso había pasado noches en mi casa por quedarse hasta tarde.

Y ahora éramos vecinos, ya que después de salir de la preparatoria me harte de continuar viviendo en aquella enorme casa que siempre estaba vacía y decidí mudarme a un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad. Garfield por su parte también se había mudado ya que quería sentirse más independiente según él.

Escuche unos leves toques en la puerta y camine tranquilamente hasta ella. La abrí para encontrarme con él, recargado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta. Al verme se separo de la puerta y me sonrió.

-Estas lista Rach?- me pregunto.

-Si- respondí.

Me gire y tome la mochila. Salí del departamento y cerré con llave. Me asombraba ver que Garfield se hubiera levantado tan temprano ya que por lo general dormía hasta las doce de la tarde. Aunque bueno tenía que reconocer que era el primer día de clases y que para él ahora todo era distinto.

-Oye tenia pensado en ir a comer algo después de las clases- comenzó a decir- te gustaría venir?

-Si claro- en realidad no es que me gustara mucho salir, pero tampoco se podía decir que cocinara muy bien así que no tenia de otra.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la universidad. Tomamos caminos separados ya que no teníamos ninguna clase juntos.

Yo iba mirando el papel que tenia entre las manos y a la vez daba rápidas miradas a las puertas para ver el numero que buscaba. Baje la vista para mirar rápidamente el papel y me tropecé con alguien. Solte los dos libros que llevaba en un brazo.

-Lo siento no te vi- dijo la voz de un chico.

-No importa- dije agachándome para tomar los dos libros.

Al igual que yo el chico también se agacho y quedo a mi altura. Levante el rostro para decirle que estaba bien y que continuara hacía donde iba pero cuando lo mire a los ojos me quede algo paralizada.

Sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo, parecido al mar. Me dirigió una cálida sonrisa que dejo entrever una hilera de dientes blancos. Por extraño que pareciera no pude evitar sentir mucha paz al verlo sonreír. Sacudí la cabeza y tome mi libro, pero él también lo hizo y termino tomándolo de la mano. Su piel era cálida y suave.

Tomo el libro con la otra mano y giro la muñeca. Se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme. Cuando estuve de pie solté su mano y retrocedí unos pasos.

-Toma- dijo dándome los dos libros.

-Gracias- respondí mientras los tomaba- debo irme.

Antes de que dijera algo me di la vuelta y camine rápidamente hasta que estuve lo suficiente lejos. Di una rápida mirada hacia atrás. El chico continuaba en el mismo lugar, pero estaba recargado en la pared y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Sacudí la cabeza y continúe mirando hacía enfrente. A los pocos minutos encontré la puerta que estaba buscando. Gire la perilla y entre. Para mi mala suerte el salón estaba repleto de gente y solo había una silla disponible al lado de un chico que se reía junto con otros. Baje la mirada y camine hasta la mesa.

Tome la silla y la aparte todo lo que pude de él, coloque mis libros sobre la mesa y me senté.

-Espero que no te pienses quedar- dijo el chico girándose- guardaba el lugar para…

Pero cuando me miro se quedo callado. Alce una ceja y él me dedico una sonrisa que hubiera deslumbrado a cualquier chica. Ya que tenía los ojos de un tono verde musgo y su tez era algo bronceada.

-Perdón?- pregunte para que terminara de hablar.

-Nada linda- me respondió al tiempo que el profesor entraba al salón.

Alce las cejas y el chico me dirigió un guiño antes de volverse hacía enfrente. Bufe ante eso y lo imite. Durante toda la clase mantuve la vista enfrente, pero siendo sincera también me costaba un poco ya que tenía una extraña sensación estando al lado de ese chico. Era relajante, pero a la vez algo inquietante.

Le di una rápida mirada y comprobé que me estaba mirando. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos me volvió a sonreír como había hecho unos minutos antes. Me sentí incapaz de hacer algo así que solo aparte la vista y mire hacía enfrente.

-Bueno la clase termino- dijo el profesor.

Me quede algo paralizada ya que no había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho antes.

Fruncí el ceño y me levante de la silla. Tome los libros y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta.

-Hola Rachel como vas?- escuche la voz de Garfield a mis espaldas.

-Bien- respondí- y tú?

-También- dijo él- aunque es la primera clase y ya me dejaron un montón de cosas por hacer- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Rodee los ojos al escuchar aquello, no se podía decir que hacer los deberes fueran su punto fuerte.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, pero la verdad es que no comprendí nada de lo que dijo el profesor.

-Eso es extraño Rach- dijo el alzando la ceja- porque?

-Te lo diría Gar pero se que te vas a reír- respondí mirando de nuevo la hoja en la que estaban todas las clases.

-Vamos Rach- dijo dándome un leve codazo- somos amigos no?

Me dirigió una fugaz sonrisa y movió las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Fue por mi compañero, me costó prestar atención con él a mi lado.

-Quien diría que a Rachel le gusto su compañero- después de decir eso una risa escapo de sus labios.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero después sacudí la cabeza y le di un rápido zape en la cabeza que lo hizo dejar de reír y sobarse la cabeza.

-Solo fue una broma- dijo entre dientes.

-Procura que esas bromas se queden en tu cerebro, bueno si es que tienes.

-Muy linda Rachel- dijo poniendo mala cara.

Estaba por responderle, pero una risa hizo que me callara. Me gire buscando esa risa y me encontré con el chico que había visto una hora antes. Él se percato de mi mirada y me miro. Me dirigió la misma sonrisa y me saludo con la mano.

Lo único que hice fue asentir en su dirección y desviar la vista rápidamente. Garfield estaba hablando, pero no podía comprender nada de lo que decía. Y pasados unos minutos me canse de fingir que lo escuchaba.

Era extraño pero había tenido otra rara sensación al mirar a aquel chico. Era más diferente, más relajante y llena de paz pero no por eso dejaba de ser confuso y lograba inquietarme en muchos aspectos.

**Espero su review para saber que tal quedo este capitulo. **


	2. Pesadilla

**Gracias a **Speisla Cartoon Cartoon,, Bjlauri,, blackrose2797,, InmortalRose **por leer y aber dejado review,, qe bno qe les guste la historia y espero qe lo qe viene tmbn les guste,, bno sin más qe decir aqi esta el segundo capitulo,, (por cierto trato de actualizar marcas rojas,, pero no me deja subir el otro capitulo enla historia así qe me tardare un poco pro tratare de arreglarlo)**

**2.- Pesadilla. **

Una nube negra se cernía sobre mi cabeza y oscurecía todo a su paso. Gire a todos lados buscando algún indicio de luz, pero no había nada. Comencé a sentir un extraño picor en la garganta. Me lleve la mano y la note ligeramente mojada. A los pocos segundos supe que era sangre. Tape con mi mano la herida y apreté para que la sangre no saliera pero sentí como el liquido se resbalaba por mis dedos y caía al suelo con un leve sonido.

A pesar de la poca visión que tenia note que mis ojos se ponían llorosos y como varias lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse por mis mejillas. No comprendía la razón por la cual lloraba, solo sabia que no podía parar, por más que lo intentara.

En medio de esa oscuridad sentí como algo me rodeaba la cadera y tapaba mi boca. Aquello tiro de mi y me alejo de todo. Lo ultimo que fui capaz de ver fue dos figuras, una que poseía unas alas y la otra lo que parecían ser unos cuernos. Pero no pude ver sus rostros ya que había una luz detrás de ellos y me impedía mirar algo que no fueran sus siluetas. Después todo se oscureció.

Abrí los ojos cuando estaba revolcándome en la cama. Estaba sudando y respiraba continuamente. Tantee hasta que encontré la lámpara que tenia en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama. Cuando la pequeña habitación estuvo iluminada sentí como me comenzaba a relajar poco a poco. Mire el reloj al lado de la lámpara, marcaba las tres de la mañana.

Resople sonoramente, faltaban todavía cinco horas para que me pudiera ir a la escuela. Y aunque lo intentara no podría ni quería dormir. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me lave la cara y despegue mi mente.

Volví a salir y me senté al borde de la cama sin comprender el sentido de aquel sueño. En realidad me había dado miedo, jamás había soñado algo tan aterrador como aquello.

-Debería dejar de leer novelas de terror- dije en un susurro posando los ojos en libro de terror que estaba en mi cama.

Pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que eso no tenía nada que ver, durante gran parte de mi vida había leído esos libros y jamás había tenido un sueño tan aterrador.

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta la pequeña cocina. Saque una taza y me prepare un té que me relajara. Cuando ya estaba listo sostuve la taza entre mis manos cerca de mi cara y aspire el olor. Aquello me tranquilizo un poco más. Comencé a darle algunos sorbos mientras analizaba mi sueño.

Pero pasados unos minutos me di cuenta de que tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no la merecía. Deje la taza en la barra y volví a ir a mi habitación. Me acomode en la cama y tome el libro entre mis manos. Comencé a leer hasta que empezó a entrar luz por la ventana de mi cuarto.

Deje el libro en la cama y mire el reloj. Ya marcaba las seis de la mañana. Me dirigí al baño y me duche tranquilamente. El agua helada recorriendo mi piel me había hecho olvidar todo lo relacionado con mi sueño. Me vestí sencillamente y me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo. Me tome otra taza de té y una barra de cereal, aunque no tenía hambre en realidad.

Mire el reloj que había en la pared. Ya eran las siete de la mañana, pero de todas formas aun así me quedaba una hora para irme. Pensé un momento en volver a leer pero sabía que si lo hacía era posible que llegara tarde a la escuela. Tome la mochila y me senté en la mesa de la cocina. Saque un libro y me sorprendió al ver que era el libro de literatura, la clase en la que compartía asiento con el chico de ojos verdes.

Sacudí la cabeza con rapidez y comencé a hojearlo sin ningún interés, de vez en cuando me detenía en algo que me parecía interesante y lo leía pero después continuaba mirando distraídamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Guarde el libro en la mochila, me la colgué y abrí. Garfield estaba parado frente a mi ahogando un bostezo.

-Nos vamos?- pregunto.

-De acuerdo.

Durante el camino note que sus ojos se cerraban varias veces y que sacudía la cabeza intentando despejar el sueño.

-Noche larga Gar?- pregunte distraídamente.

-Si con todo lo que me dejaron por hacer no pude dormir muy bien- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un bostezo- pero veo el lado bueno avance con un trabajo que es para la próxima semana.

-Eso si es un avance en ti- respondí.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad cada uno tomo caminos separados. Cuando llegue al aula de literatura la puerta se abrió de repente. Di un paso hacía atrás para no tropezarme con nadie ese día y me sorprendió de ver al chico de ojos azules. El se sorprendió al verme pero después me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Rachel.

-Como sabes mi nombre?

El se rio suavemente.

-Lo vi ayer en tus libros- dijo el apuntando el libro que llevaba en la mano.

Baje la mirada y asentí.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo pasando a mi lado y rozándome suavemente el hombro. El contacto me dejo paralizada, pero no por tener una sensación o algo parecido sino porque en el momento en que nuestro hombros se tocaron rápidas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente del sueño y parecía haber algo más, pero fue demasiado rápido.

-Lo siento – dijo.

-Si, no importa- respondí.

Entre al salón y camine hasta el mismo asiento del día anterior. Coloque el libro sobre la mesa y clave los ojos en el, pero deje que mi mente vagara levemente durante los minutos en los que se lleno el salón.

-Hola- dijo una voz a mi lado.

Alce la vista para ver al chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes sentarse a mi lado.

-Hola- respondí y mire hacía enfrente.

-Ya que se podría decir que seremos compañeros en esta clase creo que deberíamos llevarnos mejor.

-Preferiría prestar atención a la clase que a tu deslumbrante sonrisa- dije dándole un rápido vistazo.

Se rio ante mi comentario y eso me hizo rodar los ojos.

-Bueno a mi y a mi deslumbrante sonrisa nos encantaría saber tu nombre.

-No creo que les importe- dije dedicándole una mirada fría.

-Vamos, no tienes nada que perder…

-Tampoco algo que ganar.

-Podría invitarte a cenar- dijo.

-No gracias tengo planes.

-Ni siquiera he dicho un día- lejos de molestarse parecía que se divertía.

Pensé en una rápida excusa que podría darle para que me dejara en paz. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

-Lo siento pero tengo novio.

-Quien? El rubio de ojos verdes?

-Les molestaría conversar en otro momento- dijo una voz frente de nosotros.

Alzamos la vista para encontrarnos al profesor mirándonos con gesto de desaprobación. Me encogí en hombros y abrí el libro en la página que estaba escrita en el pizarrón. El chico se enderezo y abrió el libro disimuladamente.

Me concentre en lo que había escrito en la página hasta que la clase finalizo. Guarde el libro en la mochila y estaba dispuesta a salir pero el chico me detuvo por el brazo. Como había pasado una hora antes me quede helada y algunas imágenes se revivieron en mi mente. Me sacudí rápidamente su brazo y me gire.

Por la mirada que me dirigió estuve segura que vio el terror en mis ojos.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte.

-No… no importa- dije aclarándome la garganta.

-Entonces me diras tu nombre?

-Si te lo digo me dejaras en paz?- él asintió- Rachel.

-Es un gusto Rachel yo soy Jason- extendió su mano hacía mi, pero yo no la tome solo lo mire.

Dejo caer la mano y me miro con curiosidad. Me limite a dar la vuelta y salir del salón antes de que algo más extraño pasara. Camine por los pasillos buscando mi siguiente aula. No recordaba que clase era, en ese momento lo único que acaparaba mi mente era el sueño que había tenido.

Iba tan distraída que no me fije que alguien había derramado un liquido en el suelo. En cuanto pase por ahí mi pie se deslizo y sentí que perdía el equilibrio. Pero antes de que me cayera sentí como algo me tomaba por el brazo. Me pare y me encontré con unos ojos azules.

Me sacudí su agarre con rapidez y me aleje de él un paso. Al igual que Jason me miro extraño pero no me importo. Desvie la vista y me concentre en el suelo

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Yo… tengo que irme- dije.

-De acuerdo- se iba a dar la vuelta pero se detuvo- por cierto mi nombre el Richard, pero puedes decirme Dick.

Asentí y camine hasta mi siguiente clase con la cabeza llena de extrañas imágenes que no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en mi mente sobre enormes alas blancas y enormes cuernos rojos.

**Bueno aquí dejo este capitulo. **


	3. Extraña Brisa

**Como lo prometido, aquí traigo este capítulo de ángeles y demonios; una decisión. Lamento la tardanza y cmo me disculpe en marcas rojas tambn me disculpo en este por la tardanza,, en vdad lamento mucho averlos echo esperar,, ya no dejare pasar tanto tiempo entre mis historias,, si mucho seis meses para volver a actualizar,, jaajaa mentira subiré el prox capitulo entre esta semana y la sig,, porque tmbn pienso actualizar apuestas y rumores dos (cn qien se qedara Rachel esta ves jaajaa) bno aqi dejo este capitulo. **

**PD.- tmbn actualizare pronto marcas rojas,, slo subo el capitulo de A&R y comienzo con el otro. **

**3.- Extraña Brisa. **

Un horrible escalofrió me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, sentí como miles de gotas de sudor me invadían la frente y podía notar como jadeos descontrolados salían de mis labios sin control. Gire la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando una salida, una luz o lo que fuera que me ayudara a poder salir de aquí, pero no veía nada. Todo a mi alrededor se veía oscuro y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía como un frio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y me impedía continuar moviéndome.

Una ráfaga de viento caliente me recorrió la piel, pero lejos de sentirse relajarme me espanto aun más y provoco que huyera de ahí. Continúe corriendo sin poder bien hacía donde me dirigía ya que solo podía ver un profundo color negro. De pronto me estampe con algo pero por suerte no perdí el equilibrio.

Palpe aquello con lo que me había estrellado. Era frio, duro y solido y pronto supe que se trataba de una pared. Inútilmente la empuje esperando encontrar una salida o algo que me permitiera escapar de ahí, ya que sin poder explicar el cómo o el porqué podía sentir que algo se acercaba con rapidez.

De pronto la brisa caliente me recorrió la espalda y sentí como mis uñas se encajaban en la pared y mis ojos se cerraban. Algo me tomo de los hombros y me hizo girar sobre los talones. Tarde unos segundos en comprender que eran unos brazos. Parte de mi miedo había desaparecido pero había algo que aun no encajaba ahí. Quise levantar la cabeza pero en eso…

-Rachel!- grito una voz trayéndome a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Garfield demasiado cerca y lo único que pude hacer fue darle una bofetada. Me inmediato se alejo de mi y se llevo la mano a la roja marca en su mejilla.

-Garfield- dije apenada- lo siento.

-No te preocupes Rach- dijo quitando la mano y permitiendo ver su enrojecida mejilla- no es la primera vez que me golpeas.

Lo único que pude hacer ante ese comentario fue rodar los ojos. Me levante y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte- no es normal que estés despierto tan temprano.

-Lo sé pero hoy presento un examen a la primera hora.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se erguía. Me gire para mirar el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, marcaba las siete y media. Demonios me había quedado dormida y ahora llegaba tarde a la escuela, eso sin contar que sentía como mi cuerpo me exigía volver a la cama y dormir tranquilamente.

-Garfield creo que lo mejor será que no me esperes sino llegaras tarde. Adelántate tu, nos veremos haya a la hora del almuerzo.

-Estas segura?- pregunto levantándose de mi cama.

-Si- respondí pasando deprisa junto a él para sacar mi ropa y entrar de nuevo al baño.

No escuche cuando se fue, lo único que me dedique a hacer fue a vestirme, cepillarme los dientes y el cabello lo más rápido posible. Aunque con una mirada al espejo me basto para enterarme de que hoy no seria un buen día, tenía grandes ojeras, estaba más pálida que lo normal y mi cabello era una maraña total.

Salí del baño y saque una chamarra negra del closet. Me la puse y me tape el rostro con el gorro. Tome mi mochila a toda prisa y salí corriendo del departamento.

-Espérame- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Que no te habías ido ya?- pregunte.

-No podía dejarte aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- eres como una hermana y no sería lindo dejarte sola.

-No soy una niña Gar- dije aunque me agrado ese gesto- pero gracias.

Me respondió con su típica sonrisa y después el momento se arruino ya que comenzó con sus chistes. Llegamos a la escuela algo tarde debo admitir. Ni siquiera supe cuando se fue solo de repente dejo de estar ahí. Corrí hasta el salón y entre. Para mi desgracia el profesor ya había entrado y me miro de con mala cara.

-Veo que decide acompañarnos señorita Roth, pase y tome asiento.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi lugar rápidamente. Preste atención lo más que pude y trataba de mantenerme despierta pero no podía evitar cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos rápidamente. Sacudí la cabeza y abrí el cuaderno y me puse a tomar apuntes de la clase pero el lápiz caia me mis dedos o solo hacía extraños trazos que no podía descifrar.

Cuando no pude más doble los brazos sobre la mesa y recargue la cabeza en ellos mis ojos lentamente se cerraron y todo lo que me rodeaba desapareció.

Sentí como alguien me sacudía suavemente el hombro. Me sobresalte y me sacudí la mano.

-Lo siento- dijo Jason elevando las manos.

-Que ocurre?- pregunte levantándome al ver que el salón estaba vacio.

-Te quedaste dormida, la clase acabo hace rato.

-Que?- pregunte confundida y asombrada- y porque nadie me despertó.

-Nadie te quiso molestar, te veías muy cansada.

Bufe al escuchar eso y salí del salón, pero tiro de mi mano y me impidió irme. Se acerco y pego su pecho a mi espalda, me quede inmóvil al tenerlo tan cerca. Sentí como su aliento me alboroto la parte de atrás del cabello y rápidamente me encogí en hombros. Me separe de él y me gire para verlo con una expresión entre malhumorada y extrañada.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Porque?

-Solo no lo hagas- dije y me fui del salón.

Durante el camino por los pasillo sentí un extraño nudo en el estomago, sentía como dentro de mi dos partes se debatían sobre aquel gesto. A una parte de mi le había encantado sentir aquella brisa, pero otra parte sentía repugnancia y me traía recuerdos del sueño que había tenido esta mañana.

-Necesito aire- dije para mi misma.

Por suerte ya era la hora del almuerzo y salí al patio. No tenía antojo de comer nada, lo único que quería era despejar la mente y tratar de relajarme aunque fuera por solo unos segundos. Encontré una pequeña mesa vacía y me senté en ella. Apoye los codos en la mesa y escondí la cabeza en las palmas.

"Que esta pasando?" sabia que era estúpido preguntar, no era como si la respuesta me fuera a caer del cielo. Tal vez único que necesitaba era descansar un poco y dejar de tener esos extraños sueños que a diario me atormentaban.

-Hola Rachel.

-Hola Garfield- dije sin querer levantar la mirada- como te fue?

-Supongo que bien- respondió él, mentalmente rodee los ojos- podrías levantar la mirada por un segundo?

-Que ocurre?

Al levantar la mirada vi que no estaba solo, venia con dos chicos uno era muy alto, moreno, de cabello muy corto y café y se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio y el otro era Dick.

-Chicos ella es Rachel- dijo Garfield con una sonrisa- Rachel ellos son Víctor y Dick.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos habíamos visto- dijo Dick.

-Si un par de veces- añadí.

Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar sobre sus materias. Yo no pude seguir el ritmo de la conversación y poco después volví a la misma posición en la que había estado en la clase. Solo que ahora no me quede dormida, aunque fingi estarlo ya que interiormente me sentía agotada, y los ojos me pesaban demasiado aunque al cerrarlos no pude ni quise quedarme dormida.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo clase en cinco minutos- dijo Víctor.

-Supongo que ahí que despertarla- dijo Dick.

-Rachel- dijo Garfield.

Me levante y camine con ellos hasta que cada uno de nosotros nos separamos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase.

**Lamento que haya quedado tan corto, el sig ya será más largo lo prometo**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten,, porfavor =)… y gracias a:** Bjlauri Speisla Cartoon Cartoon blackrose2797 y InmortalRose **por continuar comentando y seguirme teniendo paciencia :B**


	4. Tensión En El Aire

**Bueno como dije en "marcas rojas" aquí esta el cuarto capitul de ese fic, espero que les guste y que no me hayan abandonado todavía, aunque si lo hicieron lo comprendo. Espero que les guste y que continúen comentando. ahora escribire el sig capitulo de A&R 2...**

**Y bueno no se si sirva mucho pero se que la historia puede perder sentido si la dejaron de leer mucho tiempo así que hare lo que hice en marcas rojas, diré una rápida descripción de las cosas importantes que han pasado. **

**Bueno Rachel entro a la universidad y en el primer día conoció a dos chicos (Jason y Dick), con Jason se sentía relajada pero a la vez inquieta mientras que con Dick llena de paz pero algo alarmada, despues comenzó a tener sueños extraños en los que veía a un angel y a un demonio y esos sueñs los recordaba cuando estaba cerca o tocaba a Jason o a Dick. **

**Bueno supongo que eso es lo que más hay que destacar, por cierto quiero hacer una aclaración sobre la ortografía, no se que le paso a mi teclado que no me deja escribir la "o" en veces, así que si notan que falta no es porque no la quiera poner o porque me de flojera, es porque mi teclado anda de raro trate de revisar todo el capitulo checando que no me faltara pero si falta en alguna palabra perdón y espero que se entienda…**

4.- Tensión en el aire.

Podría ser que mis sueños cada vez fueran más extraños de lo que ya eran? Podrían ser más terroríficos de lo que ya lo eran?

Esas dos preguntas rondaban mi cabeza mientras iba caminando por el largo pasillo que daba a mi salón. Tenía varias noches sin poder dormir bien y cada día me sentía más cansada que el anterior. Y por más que intentara descansar sin tener que soñar, jamás conseguía lograrlo. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había comenzado a tenerlas y parecía que nada pudiera pararlas.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente para poder concentrarme en la clase. Pero iba tan perdida en mi mente que no me percate de la chica que paso a mi lado. Su brazo me golpeo el hombro y me hizo tirar mi libro.

Ella se agacho y me paso el libro.

–Gracias– dije.

–De nada.

Me sonrió y después me dio la espalda. Era una chica que de seguro debía de tener detrás de ella a varios de los chicos de aquí. Era alta, pelirroja, esbelta y de ojos verdes. Además de que tenía una pisca de inocencia en los ojos. Pero igual y podía ser alguien a quien solo le interesa lo de fuera.

Entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar. Jason aun no llegaba y eso me dio tiempo para relajarme y tratar de alejar todos los pensamientos que me nublaban la mente.

–Hola Rachel– adiós tranquilidad.

–Hola– dije sin animo en la voz.

–Te sientes bien?

–Si– me limite a responder.

–No te oyes muy bien– parecía que en su voz había algo de preocupación– quieres un poco de agua?

–No gracias.

Por más amable que intentara ser en ese momento aun no se me olvidaba que en veces el también podía ser superficial y frio.

–Se que te podría animar.

Lo mire y alce una ceja en señal de que continuara.

–Vamos por algo cuando terminen las clases, que te parece?

–No gracias– volví a responder.

Sus labios se abrieron, pero en ese momento entro el profesor y todos se callaron. Comenzó a dar la clase y trate de prestar atención a todo lo que decía. Aunque me era algo difícil ya que la cabeza me había comenzado a punzar por la falta de sueño. Además de que mis ojos amenazaban constantemente con cerrarse.

Cuando la clase termino recogí mis cosas rápidamente y salí del salón evitando tener que hablar con Jason. Pero no sirvió de nada ya que en breves segundos estuvo caminando a mi lado.

–Vamos Rachel– comenzó a decir– será divertido.

–Jason no me siento con muchos ánimos de salir– respondí.

–Podríamos estarnos viendo películas en tu casa o en la mía, algo tranquilo.

–Si acepto prometes que me dejaras tranquila por el resto del día y que en la tarde no me fastidiaras ni me harás ver estúpidas películas de amor ni de acción.

–Claro.

–De acuerdo.

Lo mire de reojo y algo en su postura cambio, en unos instantes estaba relajado e incluso parecía que divertido, pero ahora su cuerpo se encontraba erguido y su rostro tenía una expresión seria, algo que nunca pensé ver en él.

Sus ojos miraban hacía enfrente fijamente y en sus labios había una mueca de disgusto.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con Dick. Él estaba recargado en la pared y tenía la mirada perdida. Aunque eso duro poco ya que se despego con rapidez de la pared y sus ojos me miraron a mí y después a Jason.

Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca muy similar a la de Jason, con la mirada seria y una expresión de desprecio. A pesar de la distancia vi como los labios de Dick se movían con rapidez y en respuesta Jason se rio.

A los pocos segundos estuvimos frente a Dick y Jason y yo nos detuvimos. Ninguno relajo su postura y aquello me pareció extraño, aunque no más que la forma en la que se miraban.

–Paso por ti a las seis– dijo Jason volviendo a mirarme y cambiando su expresión.

Estaba por responderle pero dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el otro lado. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre las personas. Sacudí la cabeza y estaba por irme cuando sentí la mirada de Dick clavada en mi rostro.

–Que? –pregunte cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron.

–Vas a salir con él? –dijo en respuesta.

–Porque?

–Eso responde– dijo más para si mismo que para mi– Rachel no deberías involucrarte tanto con él.

–De acuerdo– dije– no es que me importe mucho ni que este interesada en él de la forma en que es posible que creas, pero porque dices eso?

–Solo trata de mantenerte al margen y no te relaciones mucho con él– me respondió.

–Pero por…– pero un grupo de chicos pasaron entre nosotros y me obligaron a retroceder. Cuando hubieron pasado todos busque con la mirada a Dick, y lo ubique dando la vuelta en un pasillo.

La vaga idea de seguirlo me pasó por la cabeza, pero después opte por dejar que se fuera. Sabía que él había aprovechado aquello para alejarse de mí y que no lo presionara para que me respondiera.

Continúe con mi camino hasta que me encontré con Garfield y con Víctor que me hicieron señas para que me uniera a ellos. Así lo hice y por los siguientes minutos me dedique a escuchar conversaciones sin sentido.

–Entonces– dijo Garfield en mi dirección– te reunirás con nosotros esta noche?

–Lo siento Gar– dije– pero ya tengo planes.

–No mientes porque no quieres venir o sí? –me pregunto cruzando los brazos fingiendo molestia.

–No– respondí– quede en acompañar a Jason a ver películas– dije encogiéndome en hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Aunque al ver las miradas que me dirigieron ambos me arrepentí de haberles dicho aquello.

–Jason es tu compañero el cual "no" te gusta– note el énfasis que dijo en la palabra no y solo rodee los ojos.

–Si Garfield me atrapaste estoy enamorada de Jason y por eso acepte salir con él– dije sarcásticamente.

Garfield y Víctor miraron sobre mi cabeza y después a mí y se rieron. Sentí como mis mejillas se pintaban de un color rojo al imaginarme el motivo de sus risas. Me gire lentamente y me encontré con Jason, que estaba detrás de mí y me miraba con una sonrisa un tanto burlona. Me dirigió un saludo con la mano y me guiño el ojo y después continúo su camino.

Cuando me gire para verlos vi como se mordían el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando contener la risa. Fruncí el ceño y baje la mirada, en ese momento estallaron en carcajadas.

–Gracias Garfield– fue lo único que pude decir.

–Oye yo no te hice decir eso– respondió en su defensa.

Rodee los ojos, consciente de que tenía razón, por extraño que sonara. Cuando terminaron de reír me miraron.

–Bueno entonces mañana puedes pasarlo con nosotros– dijo Víctor.

–Sí, iremos a comer pizza y después veremos que surge– continuo Garfield.

–Aja– dije sabiendo que de nada me serviría decirles que no ya que al final me terminarían convenciendo.

–También vendrá Dick y una amiga suya– dijo Víctor.

Me limite a asentir, aunque el comentario no me paso desapercibido. Asentí y después me levante y camine a mi siguiente clase con reviviendo mentalmente el encuentr entre Jason y Dick.

**Por cierto gracias a: **Speisla Cartoon Cartoon , Bjlauri (gracias por decirme lo de la coherencia, trate de hacerlo más coherente y con mens prisa y espero que el punto se haya entendido aunque si me sigue faltando coherencia espero que me lo digas porfavr)crisgatita-chan,InmortalRose (la verdad no tenía pensad que saliera Star, pero cuando lei tu review me pareció que quedaría bien ponerla) **por seguir cmentando y leyendo.**


End file.
